Lonely Nights
by Animated Tokyo
Summary: Kendall couldn't help it, he began to cry. He hadn't gone so long without his boyfriend before, this whole thing was starting to scare him. RPS KAMES SLASH AND SMUT


Lonely Nights  
>"Do you really have to go?" Kendall looked down, upset that his boyfriend had to leave.<br>"I'm sorry, Kenny," James placed a hand on his cheek and lifted his face. "Dad wants me to go. It's a family vacation. I'll see you in Cologne in a few days, okay?"  
>"...Okay," Kendall mumbled, reaching for a kiss. James lightly touched his lips, and headed off towards the terminal. Kendall turned around to the window when his phone buzzed.<br>"From: James

I love you."

Kendall couldn't help it, he began to cry. He hadn't gone so long without his boyfriend before, this whole thing was starting to scare him. James had become his whole world and his safety net. When fame got to be too much, James was there. When Kendall felt like suffocating, James was there. Even when Kendall was just a tiny bit sad, James would be there, soothing him and making sure he was loved in the best way possible.

Now he was gone until Thursday, and Kendall already felt lonlier than ever.

-  
>"Kendall?" His mom poked her head through the doorway. "Dustin and Logan are here to see you." She opened the door to reveal and let in Kendall's two best friends. Logan happily took his seat on Kendall's computer chair and Dustin sat on the edge of his bed, folding his legs Indian style.<br>"What's up?" Logan grinned at his best buddy.  
>"Leave me alone to die," Kendall muttered.<br>"Kendall, we understand your boyfriend is gone for a few days andyou're sad," Dustin sighed. "But it'll be fine. Time will pass faster than you know it." Dustin knew from years of being by Kendall's side he had an attachment issue. Kendall would constantly cling and cling. Luckily, James didn't mind. In fact, that was one of the things James  
>adored about him.<br>"Yeah," Logan agreed. "Anyway, we're having a barbecue. Carlos will be there."  
>"Please tell me no Samantha," Kendall groaned. He would never understand why Carlos picked HER of all people.<br>"I told him no," Logan said.  
>"I'm in," Kendall pushed himself up off of his matress, pulling on his signature Vans.<p>

The barbeque happened to be almost what Kendall needed. He smiled and laughed the entire time, his mind far away from his boyfriend who was-

Fuck.

Kendall curled in on himself again; he wished him and James lived together so he could at least remember what his boyfriend smelled like.

Okay, that was creepy.  
>Kendall sighed, reaching for his phone. He checked Twitter for any sign his boyfriend was still alive. (International fees, man. They would kill you.) James had posted a photo of himself smiling at the Eiffel Tower, looking a little unhappy. Kendall smiled sadly, and shut his phone off, letting a tear slip away. He didn't think he could take another day of this.<p>

"Kendall! Kendall!"  
>"Logan I love you!"<br>"Carlos, over here!"  
>Kendall groaned as they entered the Cologne airport terminal. He was not expecting this.<br>"How many fans are out there?" Carlos asked the manager, trying to peer around the security guards to see.  
>"Around a hundred," The manager huffed. Like Kendall, he wasn't having this.<br>"Can we just skip this?" Kendall moaned.  
>"And tarnish your reputations? Hell no," their manager hissed. "Too much would be at stake."<br>"Fine," Kendall huffed. All he wanted to do was get to the hotel and sleep. The absence of James and the seven hour flight over wasn't doing any good for him. 

The fans were typical, squealing and pushing each other out of the way to get a glimpse of them. Kendall sighed, relieved, as he finally entered his hotel room. He flopped down on his bed instantly, holding the pillow close. He missed James and Dustin caught a later flight. He was lonely and everything sucked. His phone buzzed, and he groaned. It was probably Logan or Carlos, asking him if he wanted to go drinking.  
>Surprisingly, it was James.<br>"From: James

One more day. I love you."

Kendall broke down right there. One more day of torture and he'd finally be back in James's arms.

-  
>"Kenny," Logan muttered into his best friend's ear. "Kenny, wake up."<br>"Mmguh," Kendall muttered into his pillow. "Go away."  
>"Dude, you need to wake up," Logan shook him. "It's almost time for soundcheck."<br>"No," Kendall fought.  
>"Kendall," Carlos said from across the room. "You can see James again."<br>Kendall shot up like a bullet. "I'm up."

Carlos and Logan lied. James wasn't there. Kendall scowled at them as they entered the limo back to the hotel.  
>"Sorry," Carlos frowned. "I thought he was going to be there."<br>"So did I," Logan quickly said.  
>"You still lied," Kendall muttered, placing his head against the window. He still had to wait to see his favourite person in the entire world, and it was killing him.<br>The limo stopped, and the trio hopped out. Kendall was last, and Carlos and Logan had stopped dead in their tracks in the lobby.  
>"You idiotic fucks, why are you just-" Kendall froze and looked up.<br>Before him stood a tall brunette, a small smile plastered on his face. His hand reached up in a small wave, smile growing bigger.  
>"Hi, Kendall," James smiled.<br>Kendall couldn't resist it, he shoved Carlos and Logan out of the way and tackled James to the nearest couch.  
>"Hi," Kendall breathed, pressing kisses to everywhere he could reach.<br>"Miss me, babe?" James wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, kissing his cheek and pressing their foreheads together.  
>"Jamie," Kendall let a tear or a couple or possibly a dozen fall. "Don't leave me again. This week has been hell."<br>"I won't," James kissed him lightly. "It's been hell on me, too."  
>Kendall deepened the kiss, enjoying the feel of his lover's lips that had long been absent from him.<p>

"How was Paris?" Kendall asked lazily on their flight over to Manchester.  
>"Beautiful," James sighed, content. Kendall had taken the liberty of claiming the private jet's couch to himself and James. Kendall was currently curled up against James and James had his hand lazily stroking Kendall's hair.<br>"Was it weird without me there?" Kendall snuggled deeper into James, purring contentedly.  
>"It was," James murmured. "I wanted you there so bad, but it was a family vacation."<br>"I know," Kendall kissed James's neck. "I just really fucking missed you."  
>"I have too," James kissed Kendall's forehead lightly. "Hey, what do you say that once we get to the Manchester hotel, we...christen the bed?"<br>Kendall blushed with the thought. His lover hadn't been that intimate with him for, well, a week or two, but still. The thought excited him.  
>"I would love to," Kendall kissed James's cheek, before settling back into his lover's chest, to take a short nap. He was going to need his energy for their future activities.<p>

The hotel lobby was deserted for so early in the morning. Then again, it was three A.M.  
>Kendall hurried over to the check in desk, and impatiently tapped his foot when they wouldn't speed along the check in process. James happily wrapped an arm around his waist and planted a small kiss to his neck.<br>"The wait will be worth it," James purred into his neck.  
>"James!" Kendall hissed, blushing lightly. It wasn't uncommon for James to act like that, but he should have at least known it wasn't okay in public.<br>Logan smirked over at the couple, gathering his bags for him and Carlos. Dustin sleepily trailed along behind Carlos and Logan, wanting to find his own room. Carlos winked as the trio left the lobby, and Kendall blushed hard.  
>Finally, the check in counter handed over a room key, and the two sped to their room as fast as possible.<br>Clearly, their manager felt generous for the first time in their careers, and upon opening the door, the couple was greeted by a king size suite.  
>"Damn," Kendall breathed.<br>"I think we owe him," James blinked.  
>They dropped their bags and made their way to the king size mattress. The mattress had red silk sheets and a note lay on the pillows.<br>'Happy Couple,

You owe us for this.

Love, Carlos, Logan, DBelt and manager'

James smiled. He had some great friends, really. They clearly wanted tonight to mean something to the both of them, and they were doing a fine job so far.  
>Kendall had settled in on the bed, head hitting the fluffy pillows. He mewled in delight, a smile playing out on his face.<br>"Enjoying yourself?" James chuckled, pressing a kiss to his cheek.  
>"Mmm," Kendall hummed. "Our friends are wonderful."<br>"That they are," James lifted a hand to rub a line down Kendall's chest. "Let's say we get undressed?"  
>Kendall whipped off his shirt and jeans faster than one could think, flopping back down on the mattress as quick as possible.<br>"I love this bed," Kendall sighed, content with the world. "Can we take it home with us, Jamie?"  
>James smiled and his cheeks turned pink. "Does that mean you want to move in with me?"<br>"Maybe," Kendall smirked. James attacked Kendall's mouth, all teeth and tongue.  
>"I would love it if you moved in with me," James growled.<br>"I know," Kendall smirked as James left a trail of kissed to the junction between his shoulder and neck.  
>"Want me to show you what every night would be like?" James sucked on that spot, shuddering when Kendall moaned.<br>"Please," Kendall choked.  
>James pressed another kiss to Kendall's mouth, hot and needy. He hadn't felt his boyfriend in over a week, he needed some sort of relief. They melded together, chests pressing against one another's. James broke away from the kiss and began to lick his way down Kendall's stomach. Kendall groaned as if he was pleading for more. James took his sweet time peppering his chest with kisses and licks, enjoying the much missed taste. He looked up at Kendall through his eyelashes, and Kendall's head was thrown back against the pillows, his mouth spilling sounds that only porn stars were normally capable of.<br>James dragged his mouth up to Kendall's and kissed him fervently. Kendall swirled his tongue around James's, moaning all the while.  
>Kendall needed this kind of touch from his partner; hot, needy, passionate. James led his way down to Kendall's neck, sucking and biting. Kendall moaned, entangling his hands into his lover's hair. James gave a particularly hard suck and Kendall's hips bucked into<br>his, erections sliding together with ease. James failed holding back a moan. James let his hands wander down Kendall's body, pinching a nipple and twisting it. Kendall let out a yelp.  
>"James," Kendall moaned. "Don't ever stop. Please."<br>"Wasn't planning on it," James sucked on his boyfriend's neck harder, finally pulling off with a satisfied pop.  
>James straddled Kendall's hips and placed both hands on either side of his head.<br>They stared at each other, taking in the sight of their partner.  
>James's hair was disheveled, strands sticking out everywhere. His hazel eyes were blown wide with lust and passion and love reflecting down towards Kendall. His cheeks were rosy, and a small smile graced his face.<br>Kendall smiled back up at James, his own blond strands sticking to his forehead. He was sweaty, eyes lidded and begging for the utmost love and comfort from his love. A small blush painted his features, making him look almost angelic.  
>"I'm yours," Kendall whispered. That's all it took for James to attack him hungrily again. Kendall felt his lips swell underneath James's sucking and biting.<br>James's hands traced the waistband of Kendall's boxers, wanting to plunge his hands deeper. Kendall nodded, giving his consent. The black boxer briefs were off almost instantly, his hard length springing free. Kendall sighed, happy to be relieved of his confines.  
>James spread Kendall's legs and kissed down to his waistline. He bit<br>Kendall's hips, eliciting a small moan from Kendall. His tongue began to trace any place it could reach, and finally stopped at his intended destination, Kendall's dick. He slowly licked a trail up the underside, and Kendall shuddered.  
>"Jamie," Kendall moaned. "So good."<br>James smirked, taking his sweet time in swallowing Kendall whole. His mouth slowly worked over his shaft. Finally, he had him fully inside his mouth, sucking hard. Kendall writhed and moaned underneath his touch, bucking his hips up into James's eager mouth. James responded by hollowing his cheeks and humming. Kendall let out a particularly loud moan, signaling he was close to release. James popped off his erection and Kendall immediately began to whine.  
>"Dude, I was about to cum!" Kendall moaned. "Not fair!"<br>"Reach into my back pocket," James instructed. Kendall hesitantly reached and found a bottle of lube and a condom waiting for him.  
>Kendall looked up at his lover. James blushed and smiled.<br>"I love you," James whispered. He kissed Kendall gently, trying to convey all the love he felt for him in that one small kiss.  
>Kendall spread his legs, and James positioned himself between them. James leaned in, tracing with his fingers down to the puckered skin awaiting him. Neither boys were virgins, but this kind of sex was still so new to the both of them. Kendall shuddered, feeling James's fingers trace the skin of his hole slowly. James pressed in a finger and Kendall let out a hiss of pain.<br>"So sorry baby," James soothed as best he could while crooking the finger. He added a second one, Kendall still writhing in pain. He tried his best to find Kendall's spot and when he did, he let out a sigh of relief. Kendall moaned loudly in pleasure.  
>"Hit there again," Kendall moaned. James pressed in a third finger, hitting his prostrate dead-on. Kendall screamed.<br>"Shhh," James commanded. "You'll disturb the neighbours."  
>"J-Jamie," Kendall shakily moaned. "Need your cock in me, now."<br>James pulled out his fingers. Kendall moaned out of protest. James pulled on the condom, lifted Kendall's legs to wrap around his shoulders and pressed against Kendall's entrance gently.  
>"You ready," James breathed.<br>"Please," Kendall begged.  
>James pressed himself in slowly, and Kendall winced in pain. James's dick was bigger than three fingers, after all.<br>James stilled himself as he plunged into Kendall, all the way to the hilt. Kendall took a few deep breaths before giving him the signal to move again. James slowly thrusted his hips forward, pressing his forehead to Kendall's.  
>"You are so beautiful," James whispered, kissing his cheek.<br>"I love you," Kendall whispered back. His blond hair stuck to his forehead, and he ran his hands down James's back. James took Kendall's hand, clutching it tightly. They kissed gently as James kept moving within, giving his all for the blond beneath him.  
>"Faster," Kendall moaned. James sped up, and hit his prostrate. Kendall let out a scream of pleasure.<br>"R-right th-there," Kendall stuttered. He lifted his hips, rutting into James, wanting more access. James dove deeper within and wondered if he was going to rupture an organ or something.  
>"So close," Kendall moaned, bucking back against James as the brunette moved faster and faster within. The morning light slowly began to flood through the window and Kendall looked up. Above him, James was outlined by the golden sunrise, looking positively like an angel sent from heaven above to enrapture him.<br>"Let go," James murmured. "I got you, baby. I got you."  
>That's all it took for Kendall to cum, he arched his back clear off the mattress and screamed out James's name. James reached his climax directly after, moaning Kendall's name as if it was a prayer.<br>With a few shallow thrusts, James pulled out of Kendall gently and tossed away the condom. He grabbed a towel off of the nightstand and cleaned off their stomachs.  
>Kendall reached up and kissed James on the nose.<br>"You are the most wonderful man ever," Kendall sighed happily.  
>"You too," James kissed his forehead. "I've missed you so much."<br>"As much as I hate to admit it," Kendall said. "The welcome back sex was pretty awesome."  
>"Do you want me to leave more-"<br>"No. This week was hell. I'm not letting you leave ever again," Kendall snuggled into James's arms. "You're mine."  
>"I'm yours," James confirmed, yawning.<br>The two happily drifted off into a content sleep, just happy to be with each other again.


End file.
